


Love Is Love

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Chris, Chris POV, Established Relationship, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Gay, Josh POV, M/M, Schmoopy Romance, Slash, Top!Josh, Yaoi, slice-of-life, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh proposed, it was mainly a thing to prove their commitment to each other. A year later, they got the news of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take This Ring I Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I was scoping out OTPPrompts on Tumblr, and found one that jumped out at me. I’m a sucker for schmoopy romance, so be prepared for some gooey, gooey, lovey goo. 8D Josh POV for this one. Set a year before Chapter Two.

I was sure that I’d lose him in the crowd if I let go of his hand, but my palms were so sweaty I figured my grip would slip if it wasn’t vice-like. Still, always patient with me, Chris just accepted it and went along with wherever I pulled him. Leading him before the large fountain at the center of the shopping center’s square, and stopping there, I smiled at his questioning look. 

Damn, but did he look good. One brow quirked, that mischievous smile turning to a smirk, the curve of his jaw, it all makes him look almost devilish, sometimes. He’d let his hair grow out a little, hanging a little shaggy by his ears. Every time he said he was going to cut it, I secretly praised him when he put it off ‘another few days’. Whenever he looked at me, those blue eyes of his sparkle behind his glasses, and that’s one reason I knew I was making the right choice.The slow quirk of my lips brought red to my cheeks as I finally dropped to my knees, reaching into my pocket with my free hand and pulling out a small ring box. His eyes flitted all around, as though he were trying to see if this was a prank or not, but when he let his gaze rest on me again, I knew he knew I was serious.

“Chris?” I asked quietly, feeling my hands shaking as I untangled my fingers from his.

“Yeah…?” He sounded a mix of breathless and excited. 

“Would you do me the honor of becoming Mr. Chris Washington?” I was sure my smile looked as queasy as I felt. He waited, frozen to the spot for a few minutes, which only made me more nervous. Then, he sunk to his knees before me and pulled me into a tight hug.

“Yes. Of course, yes!” Opening the box, I showed him the simple gold band with three small diamonds set in it. Slipping the ring onto his left finger, I smiled more genuinely when he pressed our lips together. We knew we couldn’t really get married, but this was a big step for us. I don’t think I’d ever been so happy before.


	2. Don't Cry Over Spilled Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While catching up on the news and eating breakfast, Chris and Josh get the surprise of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t stop. So here’s chapter two for you guys. 8D I hope you like it! This will probably be short, too. xD Something longer is definitely in the cards, though. This is set a year after chapter one.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your same-sex OTP eating breakfast together with the television playing in the background. While Person A is pouring person B coffee, they hear the announcement that the Supreme Court just made their marriage legal in all fifty states.

Saturday mornings are always my favorite. No classes, no work, just a day to spend with Josh and Buddy. We left the TV on in the living room so we could catch up on the news while we eat, and while I set the dishes to soak in the sink, I moved to the coffee pot to get us both a refresher. As usual, Buddy is ready for his meal, but I suddenly forget about the pocket Beagle pawing at my leg as my hand quivers and hot coffee splashes the counter and my (read: Josh’s) t-shirt. With a loud hiss of pain, I whip it off and toss it to the floor, using a spare rag to wipe up the mess as those words repeat in my head.

_Gay marriage is now legal in all fifty states._

I hear JOsh’s chair scoot back so quickly it hits the carpet with a soft thunk, and he’s on me in a second. Kisses sear a hot path up the back of my neck as a shiver jolts down my spine. Large, warm hands come to rest on my hips and he turns me around easily, I’m putty in his hands as he links our ringed hands together and presses in for a slow, loving kiss. It seems to last eternities before he pulls back grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“We can finally do it.” He whispers, resting our foreheads together, “We should have an ice cream Wedding Cake.” Of course, always with the food.

“Sounds good to me, Babycakes.” I reply, earning another kiss, this time with tongue. Looks like Buddy might have to wait a little longer for his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, knew it would be short, but I’m pretty happy with this. Hope to see you in the next installment of my seemingly endless Josh/Chris fics. 8D


End file.
